abby fuckin look
by green bug
Summary: abbbyyyy


11:31 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ hey are you okay;

 _[_ 11:31 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i saw you on tv;

 _[_ 11:31 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ you're bleeding a lot;

 _[_ 11:31 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ UH, yeaH.

 _[_ 11:32 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ also: hey. yeah. i managed to contact you because i'm fucking awesome at shit;

 _[_ 11:32 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ G()()D j()B.

 _[_ 11:32 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ you fucking bet;

 _[_ 11:32 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ so what happened;

 _[_ 11:32 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ fill me in on your dumb fish escapades;

 _[_ 11:33 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ S()mE ()nE wh() waS a _l()T_ str()ngeR thaN I th()ughT decideD t() fucK mE ()veR.

 _[_ 11:33 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {unrelated}

11:33 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ hahahaha;

 _[_ 11:33 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ idiot;

 _[_ 11:34 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ why did you underestimate anybody ever;

 _[_ 11:34 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ can't have you dead before i get there;

 _[_ 11:34 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ that would be so fucking dumb;

 _[_ 11:34 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ YeaH.

 _[_ 11:34 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ WelL, that'S whY I waS bleedinG.

 _[_ 11:34 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ BuT,

 _[_ 11:34 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ TheY bleD al()T m()rE.

 _[_ 11:34 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ fucking nice;

 _[_ 11:35 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ you really are a giant ripped shark or whatever;

 _[_ 11:35 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ YeaH.

 _[_ 11:35 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i forgot exactly what your sign was about;

 _[_ 11:35 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ sharks were in there;

11:35 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ it was unreal;

 _[_ 11:36 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I biT ah()lD ()F theiR h()rnS anD fuckinG rippeD theiR heaD ()fF.

 _[_ 11:36 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ BrutaL.

 _[_ 11:37 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i am convinced you spent night after night working out your wrists just so you could make that shit occur;

 _[_ 11:37 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {do not fuck with Harkey}

 _[_ 11:37 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ { _unless your Tanaly, haha_ }

 _[_ 11:37 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ man you really got a lot more gory;

 _[_ 11:37 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ not that i'm complaining much;

 _[_ 11:37 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I, uH, g()ttA saY th()ugH.

 _[_ 11:37 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I

 _[_ 11:37 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ uH

 _[_ 11:37 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ uhh uh uh uh;

 _[_ 11:37 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I lieD a biT ab()uT gettinG witH AnlevI.

 _[_ 11:38 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I didn'T thinK y()u'D believE thE j()kE.

 _[_ 11:38 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ wow;

 _[_ 11:38 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ fuck;

 _[_ 11:38 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ rest in fucking chum anlevi i guess;

 _[_ 11:38 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i'm not even mad that was really obvious;

11:38 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I d()ubT theiR intresteD iN mE, anywaY.

 _[_ 11:38 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ but dude i fucked a ROBOT;

 _[_ 11:39 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ saying you got it on with anlevi is not very implausible;

 _[_ 11:39 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Yes, haha, we got it.

 _[_ 11:39 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ AnywaY, yeaH.

 _[_ 11:39 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ does it count as a robot if the ai is basically a conscious soul;

 _[_ 11:39 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i've been thinking about this a lot

 _[_ 11:39 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I reallY d()ubT she'D geT witH mE.

 _[_ 11:39 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ isn't it like;

 _[_ 11:39 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ some kind of soulbot;

 _[_ 11:39 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ buddy;

 _[_ 11:39 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ fucking pal;

 _[_ 11:39 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ WhaT?

 _[_ 11:40 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ if you told her to get on her knees and lick your flagrant pink seabulge on live television she'd do it;

 _[_ 11:40 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ WaiT whaT

 _[_ 11:40 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ she has been, though i hate to use a fucking nautical term, sixteen goddamn fathoms deep in gross red crush for you for like;

 _[_ 11:41 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ fucking FOREVER;

 _[_ 11:41 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ WAIT WHAT

 _[_ 11:41 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Y()u'rE pullinG mY bulgE, aren'T y()U?

 _[_ 11:41 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ no that's anlevi's role in life;

 _[_ 11:41 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i'm not touching your flailing fish inseminator;

 _[_ 11:41 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ not even with my cool mind powers;

11:42 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I didn'T meaN likE thaT.

 _[_ 11:42 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I meanT y()u'rE fuckinG witH mE, righT?

 _[_ 11:42 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ she told me before i left because i was leaving and was sooooo far beneath her that it didn't matter anyway to he;

 _[_ 11:42 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ *her;

 _[_ 11:42 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ guess she wanted to vent;

 _[_ 11:42 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ or something;

 _[_ 11:42 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _: ...This isn't a joke, is it?_

 _[_ 11:42 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ also fuck you for telling her i was leaving dude that was supposed to be on the low down;

 _[_ 11:43 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ It slipped out.

 _[_ 11:43 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ if this is a joke you have my consent to choke me to death when i reach alternia;

 _[_ 11:43 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I was a bit...vulnrable then.

 _[_ 11:43 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ with your bulge if you feel like it;

 _[_ 11:43 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ yeah we both kind of were;

 _[_ 11:43 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ and anlevi too though she was more of a bitch;

 _[_ 11:43 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ guess that's rich coming from me huh;

 _[_ 11:44 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i feel a little bit bad about telling you about her crush now i'm like some kind of responsible person or something;

 _[_ 11:44 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ yeah that was probably a mistake;

 _[_ 11:44 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I

 _[_ 11:44 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I actually don't know what to say.

 _[_ 11:45 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ ThiS iS...quitE s()methinG.

 _[_ 11:45 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ uh in my defence piloting is bad for impulse control

 _[_ 11:45 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ fuck;

 _[_ 11:45 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I reallY h()pE thiS iS a j()kE.

 _[_ 11:45 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ ;)

 _[_ 11:45 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Okay fuck, I can't make that joke.

 _[_ 11:45 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ That's just

11:45 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ it's not, also, if you wink at me again, i'll sic my robot on you;

 _[_ 11:46 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Wrong, I guess.

 _[_ 11:46 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ wow;

 _[_ 11:46 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ that's a fucking first;

 _[_ 11:46 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i missed a lot huh;

 _[_ 11:46 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ It's weird to make a sexual joke at a friend when another would hop onto your bulge if you asked.

 _[_ 11:46 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _: This is not a feeling I'm used to._

 _[_ 11:47 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ you spend a lot of your time on tv mostly naked and soaked in blood half the population of alternia would pail with you;

 _[_ 11:47 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Als(), I'M surpriseD whY y()U neveR n()ticeD whY I useD thaT eyE.

 _[_ 11:47 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ what;

 _[_ 11:47 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ It's becausE mY righT eyE iS a biT fuckeD.

 _[_ 11:47 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i know i thought it was shitty winking AND a bad eye;

 _[_ 11:48 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ schrodinger's awfulness;

 _[_ 11:48 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ YeP.

 _[_ 11:48 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ ()kaY, s() sincE I g()ttA havE s()mE cl()surE,

 _[_ 11:48 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ N()T sayinG thiS t() bE gr()sS.

 _[_ 11:49 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ W()ulD y()U paiL witH mE ()N l()()kS al()nE?

 _[_ 11:49 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ for fucking once i will take that at face value;

 _[_ 11:49 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ and;

 _[_ 11:49 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ HAVE YOU LOOKED IN A MIRROR;

 _[_ 11:49 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ YOU FUCKING MORON

 _[_ 11:49 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Uh...?

 _[_ 11:50 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ listen;

 _[_ 11:50 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i feel UNSPEAKABLY bad saying this to you but;

 _[_ 11:50 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ you are basically some kind of fishy sex god;

 _[_ 11:50 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ okay bluh gotta wash my mouth out now;

 _[_ 11:50 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I

 _[_ 11:50 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ preferably with sopor so i get so stoned i don't recall typing that;

 _[_ 11:51 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ ()kaY, f()rgivE mE buT,

 _[_ 11:51 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ GluB.

 _[_ 11:51 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I haD t().

 _[_ 11:51 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ understandable;

 _[_ 11:51 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ it seems like this dynamic has actually got worse over time;

 _[_ 11:51 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ like a fine wine;

 _[_ 11:51 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ in satan's wine cellar;

11:51 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ ask her though;

 _[_ 11:51 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ do it;

 _[_ 11:51 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ aaaaask heeeeeer;

 _[_ 11:52 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Ugh, I don't know.

 _[_ 11:52 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ listen this will just be fucking THERE if you do nothing about it;

 _[_ 11:52 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ just THERE eternally;

 _[_ 11:53 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ you'll catch her staring at your abs and you'll both lose your shit and this will happen like five times nightly;

 _[_ 11:53 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ If it turns out to be false _I SWEAR._

 _[_ 11:53 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I will fucking launch myself across the galaxy to go over there _and rip your ship in half._

 _[_ 11:53 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i believe it;

 _[_ 11:53 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ your legs are ripped enough;

 _[_ 11:54 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i mean she might have been lying but i know what she told me;

 _[_ 11:54 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ enjoy your quadrant drama courtesy of my evaporated impulse control

 _[_ 11:54 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I'd probably do this face-to-face.

 _[_ 11:54 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ fin-to-fin

 _[_ 11:55 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ ab-to-ab

 _[_ 11:55 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ nook-to-nook

 _[_ 11:55 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ oh fuck where are my semicolons;

 _[_ 11:55 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ DiD I geT yA flustereD?

 _[_ 11:55 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ it's hard to think semicolons they're really a textual concept;

 _[_ 11:55 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ LeT mE guesS:

 _[_ 11:55 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ you know i will never answer that honestly harkey this is really weird already;

 _[_ 11:55 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ "fuck you;"

 _[_ 11:56 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ ()H.

 _[_ 11:56 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ yeah that;

 _[_ 11:56 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ actually better than that;

 _[_ 11:56 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 1v1 one your bulge in a boiling geyser with culling forks;

 _[_ 11:56 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ fuuuck did i just type 1v1 one;

 _[_ 11:56 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ fuuuuuck;

11:57 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ see i'm not actually typing here i'm using my brain;

 _[_ 11:57 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ WelL, iF thiS d()esn'T turN ()uT t() bE s()methinG wheN y()U geT bacK,

 _[_ 11:57 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _: You owe me one fuck._

 _[_ 11:57 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ wow though you'd have thought that this friendship would have got more mature over time;

 _[_ 11:57 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i owe you no fucks ever;

 _[_ 11:57 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ none;

 _[_ 11:57 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ why would you even wanna pail me do you have a kink for spinal nerve ports;

 _[_ 11:58 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Well, I mean, try saying "no" t

 _[_ 11:58 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ FUCK

 _[_ 11:58 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ OKAY COOL

 _[_ 11:58 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ LET'S FIND A DUMMY.

 _[_ 11:58 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ do you want to jack your bulge into my central stem like a usb cable;

 _[_ 11:58 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ oh my god are you gonna jerk off on it;

 _[_ 11:58 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ No.

 _[_ 11:58 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i'm gonna assume you're jerking off on it;

 _[_ 11:58 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I think I regressed a bit there.

 _[_ 11:59 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Back to pillaging Trolls.

 _[_ 11:59 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {basically he got the mindset of "say no to a heir, bitch."

 _[_ 11:59 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ }*

 _[_ 11:59 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ oh right yeah i see where you were going with that;

January 25, 2017

 _[_ 12:00 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I was gonna say,

 _[_ 12:00 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Uh,

 _[_ 12:00 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ "Try to say no to a heir, bitch."

 _[_ 12:00 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ That

 _[_ 12:00 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Is not something I'd try to say.

 _[_ 12:00 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ yeah that would be insufferable and fishy;

 _[_ 12:00 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ your pr is looking pretty good;

 _[_ 12:00 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ by which i mean;

 _[_ 12:01 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i have seen video compilations of every time your chest scars show in a fight;

 _[_ 12:01 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ your subjects think you're awesome and really hot so basically you're doing it right apparently;

12:01 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I

 _[_ 12:01 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ DiD y()U jusT brusH ()F thE attempteD-threaT ()F f()rceD pailinG?

 _[_ 12:01 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ ThE fucK?

 _[_ 12:02 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ it's not very threatening when i can tear you in half like soft candy;

 _[_ 12:02 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ also;

 _[_ 12:02 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i don't care much;

 _[_ 12:02 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Fuck, I think,

 _[_ 12:02 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i'm cutting you some slack because you're a highblood with no outlets besides cage fights get a god damn moirail dude;

 _[_ 12:03 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I think I'll need some corners after this.

 _[_ 12:03 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ like i said

 _[_ 12:03 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ get a fucking moirail;

 _[_ 12:03 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ hey though like;

 _[_ 12:03 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ um fuck but;

 _[_ 12:03 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ fuuuuuuuuuuuuck;

 _[_ 12:03 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i can hear soulbot giggling mechanically;

 _[_ 12:04 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i'd be down for that;

 _[_ 12:04 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ some pale shit i mean;

 _[_ 12:04 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ maybe;

 _[_ 12:04 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ something;

 _[_ 12:04 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i don't fucking know;

 _[_ 12:04 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ arghrggrgh FUCK;

 _[_ 12:04 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I'M n()T quitE f()ll()winG.

 _[_ 12:04 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Y()u'rE n()T makinG thE m()sT sensE.

 _[_ 12:06 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ yeah forget it i'm not really;

 _[_ 12:06 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ good at this at all;

 _[_ 12:06 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ fuuuuck;

 _[_ 12:27 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ YeaH, welL.

 _[_ 12:28 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ You'rE reallY disapp()intinG mY eg() herE.

 _[_ 12:29 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I sh()ulD, uH, g() talK t() AnlevI, huH?

New Messages

 _[_ 12:30 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Pr()bablY besT t() asK iF thiS iS truE.

12:33 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ MY threaT stilL standS.

 _[_ 12:33 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ _Don't die._

 _[_ 12:33 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ hahahahaha;

 _[_ 12:33 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ you too gore boy;

 _[_ 12:33 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ try using your horns more;

 _[_ 12:33 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ FinE.

 _[_ 12:34 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ WhateveR, jusT geT bacK safelY.

 _[_ 12:34 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ CyA.

 _[_ 12:34 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ see you;

 _[_ 12:34 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ idiot;

 _[_ 12:34 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ ;1

 _[_ 12:35 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {boio where are you}

 _[_ 12:35 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ {i'm waiting for you to cease trolling or whatever}

 _[_ 12:36 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {oh lol}

 _[_ 12:36 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ \- cumilativeCurrent has ceased trolling /:SysAdmin -

 _[_ 12:37 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ {cumulative. CUMULATIVE.}

 _[_ 12:37 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {SORRY]

 _[_ 12:37 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ }*

 _[_ 12:37 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {IT WAS ONE LETTER}

 _[_ 12:37 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {anyway}

 _[_ 12:37 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ {yeah move this bitch on}

 _[_ 12:37 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {what's fucking Anlevi's trolltag again?}

 _[_ 12:37 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {I can never remember}

 _[_ 12:37 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ chthonicLantern

 _[_ 12:38 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ \- cumulativeCurrent has begun trolling chthonicLantern -

 _[_ 12:38 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ HeY.

 _[_ 12:38 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Y()U therE?

12:38 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- aye

 _[_ 12:38 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I, uH,

 _[_ 12:38 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- whats blowin over

 _[_ 12:38 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I g()ttA asK y()U s()methinG,

 _[_ 12:39 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- alright

 _[_ 12:39 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {fuck I want to know if I should cliffhanger it to where he goes to talk in person or not}

 _[_ 12:39 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- glub

 _[_ 12:39 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I

 _[_ 12:39 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ FucK,

 _[_ 12:39 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ {no thatll take fucking ages i would love to but i aint got itme}

 _[_ 12:39 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ *time

 _[_ 12:39 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I'vE recentlY, eR,

 _[_ 12:39 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ FucK.

 _[_ 12:39 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ AlrighT, herE wE g().

 _[_ 12:40 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Do, uh, you, uh

 _[_ 12:40 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Fuck.

 _[_ 12:40 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ [oh god is this what i think it is]

 _[_ 12:40 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Do you like me?

 _[_ 12:40 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Like,

 _[_ 12:40 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ er

 _[_ 12:40 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Fuck.

 _[_ 12:40 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- i mean a course i do

 _[_ 12:40 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Like, more, then that.

 _[_ 12:40 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- oh

 _[_ 12:40 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- ah

 _[_ 12:40 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- yes

 _[_ 12:40 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- a lot

 _[_ 12:40 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ We, uh, need a bit of a scale there.

 _[_ 12:41 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Pale...or...?

 _[_ 12:41 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- red

 _[_ 12:41 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- sorry

 _[_ 12:41 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- im really sorry about this

12:41 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ O

 _[_ 12:41 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Oh.

 _[_ 12:41 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ You, uh, don't have to be sorry.

 _[_ 12:41 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- i do

 _[_ 12:42 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- its fuckin stupid of me

 _[_ 12:42 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- its a fuckin stupid childish crush i never got over

 _[_ 12:42 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- its not even my place i

 _[_ 12:42 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- aw fuck

 _[_ 12:42 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Hey, "place" doesn't matter.

 _[_ 12:42 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Not anymore.

 _[_ 12:42 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- yyyyeah i remembered that right now

 _[_ 12:43 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- i dont

 _[_ 12:43 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- i dunno what to do at all

 _[_ 12:43 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- im not good at this

 _[_ 12:43 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- what do i do?

 _[_ 12:43 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ You're telling me.

 _[_ 12:43 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I'm fucking inadept as fuck at this.

 _[_ 12:43 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ That...came off a bit crude.

 _[_ 12:43 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- youre not that bad im sure

 _[_ 12:44 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- you cant be as bad as i am

 _[_ 12:44 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I literally have two friends, and no quadrants. I'm the _fucking ruler of the empire._

 _[_ 12:44 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Tell me that's "not bad." And no saying because it's "not your place."

 _[_ 12:44 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- dont talk yourself down like that man

 _[_ 12:45 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- i didnt just call you cool this whole time cause you were the highest

 _[_ 12:45 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I figureD.

 _[_ 12:45 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- i really did think you were awesome and reliable an all that shit and maybe thats why i never got over this at all

 _[_ 12:45 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- if you want well just stop talkin about it

 _[_ 12:45 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ 8||- we dont need to

 _[_ 12:45 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I mean, I'd pail you in a he-

 _[_ 12:45 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ FUCK

 _[_ 12:45 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ STOP

 _[_ 12:45 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ OH GOD

 _[_ 12:45 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ THAT

 _[_ 12:45 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ UH

 _[_ 12:45 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ frwersdgtg4try4656ygwsrfsw43are2

 _[_ 12:46 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ \- chthonicLantern has ceased trolling cumulativeCurrent -

 _[_ 12:46 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ {OH MY FUCKING GOD}

 _[_ 12:46 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ okay that was a great ending

 _[_ 12:46 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ OH MY FUCKING GOD

 _[_ 12:46 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ H MY FUCKING ODW

 _[_ 12:46 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Also: the reason that went like that is because Harkey has Speech-To-Text when he gets serious

 _[_ 12:46 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ OHHH RIGHT

 _[_ 12:46 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ So he accidentally said that and panicked

 _[_ 12:46 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ yeah that makes sense

 _[_ 12:46 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ HOO HOO HOO

 _[_ 12:47 AM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ im gonna read back up and see how well i did that

 _[_ 12:47 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Did Anlevi die right there?

 _[_ 12:47 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ just

 _[_ 12:47 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ soul left the body

 _[_ 12:47 AM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ bro we gotta continue this shit ASAP


End file.
